Eds of the Dead: Untold Stories
by Zombie fan34
Summary: Are you wondering what happen before the Eds and friends are running for their lives. Well you could fond out not by reading Eds of the Dead: Untold stories.
1. Eddy meeting Saya

**A/N: Hello fans. Sorry about the late updating of my main story but the next chapter will be post sometime today. Now I notice how I left several details such as how the Eds did met Takashi along with Devin sudden appearance. But I will explains how in this mini-series. It will contain events from Ed meeting Kohta to Eddy and Takashi going to a local bar. Now let starts this in 3…2…1**

It been a month since the Eds arrive at Tokonosu City. Due to being transfer students it was a whole lot hard to due to their social status. Well let face it Eddy HATES SCHOOL. Due to his friend nagging him till no ends he agrees to this idea. It bad enough he stands 5'4. He was shorter than most of the girls in his class. He couldn't bear the thought of new nickname the school has given to him,_The Short American. _But anyway let get to the point.

Eddy was in class with Ed sitting behind talking to a strange girl with pigtails. Eddy ignores him as he stares at the window. _'Man I wonder how back home is doing.' _ Eddy thoughts were ruining due to the teacher calls his name out loud.

"Mr. McGee please explains me the Sengoku Period."

Eddy quickly turns his head to the teacher. His reaction wasn't a surprise as the teacher simple sigh at his student.

"If you going to try act like you pay attention then please take acting class Mr. McGee."

The whole class either laughs or giggles as Eddy groans. _'I show you who need acting class.' _ Eddy smirks as he is preparing to prank the teacher.

"For the rest of the class period we are watching a documentary of the Sengoku Period. Mr. Williams please shut off the lights."

He waited for the perfect moment to strike. In his hand was a small El Mongo stink bomb. The teacher then gets out of his seat and turn on the TV. Once the teacher is out of his desk Eddy with a carefully aim threw the small bomb on top of the teacher desk. The only ones who saw him were Ed and the pigtails girl.

Ed refuses to say nothing as the pigtails girl stare in confusion of the small ball. Soon the bell rings with almost everyone hurry up to exit the classroom. The only one was taking his time was Eddy. Eddy casually leaves the classroom. Once he exits, he waits by the door.

Eddy is now giggling at the thought of the teacher face. He waits until he realizes the teacher is not yelling or hearing a small explosion. He only growls in anger to see his plan didn't work. He was about to walk away until he heard a small explosion and someone shouting. His eyes widen along with his smile while busting out laughing.

"Ha now you know why you shouldn't mess with the…" Eddy was interrupted by the door sudden opens with green gas clouds entering the hallways. Now with fears Eddy took off running.

Eddy's teacher exits the room while coughing. He saw someone running away from his classroom and immediately gives a chase at the culprit.

'_Why would I stray there like a fucking idiot?' _Eddy was thinking about before taking a sharp turn to his left. Ignoring the crowded hallway, he continues to run until he bumps into someone.

Eddy only moans as he look at the person he bumps into. What he saw was probably one of the hottest chicks in this school. Her face along with her body made her look like model. Her pink hair strands out the most as it was done in pony tails. Her eyes on what Eddy could have judged were orange. She is also wearing the school female uniform.

Before Eddy could have thinks about the girl anymore reality came to play.

"What in the hell are you doing jackass?"

Eddy stares at the girl for a minute before shaken his head at the thought of the girl being rude to him. The girl only frowns as she looks back at Eddy.

"I ask you a question. What in the hell are you doing?"

Now Eddy knows he is not dreaming. Okay he let it slide for the first time but the second times screw that. Eddy gives the girl a frown back to her.

"What the hell you think I did."

"Dumbass I ask why you bump into me."

"Who are you calling me a dumbass? YOU bump into me dumbass."

"Wait a minute I know you."

"Wait what?"

"You are one of the American students."

"So?"

"You just like a typical American. Don't think before acting."

Before Eddy could answer back, he felt his collar being pull from the back. _'What the…' _was Eddy's only thought before being pull back. He turn around to see his teacher staring daggers at him.

"So can you explain me what the hell happen to my classroom."

"Wait what are you talking about."

"Don't act dumb to me Mr. McGee I can tell you acting or not. And Beside you could explain it to the headmaster."

Eddy was now being forcefully dragged across the floor. Before they turn, the girl from earlier speak up to them.

"How could Eddy have done on what you're assuming of if he was by me the whole five minutes?"

Both the teacher and Eddy stop as they stare at Saya with questionable looks.

"But excuse me Miss Takagi but I saw someone ran from my class."

"So you base the person on Eddy."

"Well I just saw the person similar to his…"

"Similar to his what?"

The teacher stops what he was doing and simply sighing before letting go of Eddy's collar. He looks at Eddy for minute.

"Mr. McGee can you do me a favor and just pay attention to my class for the rest of this half. It will do me a great favor to see you pay attention and not daydreaming."

Eddy simple nods as the teacher begins to leave. He turns around to see the girl smirking. Eddy just stares at the girl for a minute before asking her a question.

"Why did you do that?'

The girl stares at Eddy with a bored look before changing it to a smirking one.

"A slave never questions his or her master McGee-san."

"Wait what?"

Before he could get an answer, the girl left him. Eddy looks at her back before leaving as well. He begins to wonder about the girl's chest size as he manages to coup a feel on them when they bump into each other.

"Wait YOU TALK TO SAYA TAKAGI!" Morita yells at Eddy while grabbing his shirt.

Eddy talks to his friends about what happen earlier of the day as he along with Morita, Takashi, and Ed are walking to a local restaurant. Takashi along with Ed laughs at the two. Eddy stares at Morita for a minute.

"So that her name."

"Do you even pay attention to my Top 10 hottest girls?"

"When did I ever pay attention?"

"Oh man Wakisaka was right about you."

Takashi decides to put his input as well.

"Morita you know as well that Eddy don't pay attention."

Eddy looks at Takashi before he could response Ed begins to speak.

"Hey Takashi isn't her dad is a governor or something."

"Yea why?"

"Doesn't that make her one of the richest girl in our grade?"

With that said Eddy made a promise that one day he will be Saya's best slave or sex slave or whatever she wants.

**A/N: Woohoo I done with the first side stories. Now anyway so how do you guys feel about the Eds of the Dead. Tell me by reviewing, viewing, likes, and favs . Thanks for the supports.**


	2. Ed's greatest fight

Ed, Eddy, Morita, and Takashi are inside of boxing ring. Why they are in the boxing ring? Simple, due to Ed debut as a representive of Fujimi Academy for the annual Japan boxing tournament in Tokonosu. By defeating Tsunoda, Ed was chosen to represent Fujimi Academy. After beating several opponents, Ed is now in the finals.

Ed was wearing green shorts with black tribal designs on the side of the legs. His six packs were now showing. Ed's gloves were black but inside they were green. He also is wearing matching boots with green laces.

Eddy, Takashi, and Morita are wearing gray hoodie with Fujimi Academy on the back. They also are wearing with black sweat pant and white sneakers. They wear this due to Devin's attempts to make them look like Rocky.

In the corner were Ed along with Eddy, Takashi, and Morita. Ed was sitting down while Takashi giving him a water bottle. Morita was wiping sweat from reaching to his eyes due to how nervous he was. He had made bets on Ed earlier in the tournament and now he needs him to win this one. Eddy was giving Ed a prep talk.

"_Okay Mono brow listens up. Don't pay any attention to the audience or anybody except for me. Got it."_

Ed shakes his head in agreement. He was too busy staring at the opposite corner. In the opposite side was another teen that was a year older than Ed.

His black hair only reaches to his neck while the bangs are cut off. He is wearing blue shorts with a white dragon on the left leg and the kanji symbol for hate on the right leg. His gloves match Ed but only they're white and blue inside. His boots are also white with blue laces.

Before Ed could thinks about the boy anymore, the announcer begins to speak.

"_LADIES AND GENTILEMEN YET GET OUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE 75__TH__ BOXING TOURNMENT!" _

With that said everyone begin to cheer and clap. After waiting for awhile the announcer begins to talk.

"_ALRIGHT IN THE RED CORNER WEIGHTING AT 194 POUNDS, STANDING SIX FOOT FOUR, REPRESENTING FUJIMI ACADEMY IS THE GREEN BEAR, ED WILLIAMS."_

Ed stands up while raising his right glove in the air. The crowd is screaming for Ed while he walking up to the center of the mat.

"_IN THE BLUE CORNER WEIGHTING AT 190 POUNDS, STANDING AS SIX FOOT TWO, REPRESENTING SENGOKU ACADEMY IS NONE THAN THE BLUE DRAGON, LEE KOJIMA."_

The other boxer, Lee, stands up as well. The crowd screams louder as Lee walks to the center.

* * *

(Round 1)

Bother Lee and Ed stare off as the referee explains the rules to both boxers. They both shake their heads as the referee gives the signal to start the match.

Once the bell rings both boxers begin to circle each other. Ed threw the first punch as he try to aim for Lee's head. His eyes widen as Lee dodges it and threw a quick jab at Ed. Once Ed receives the hit, Lee quickly threw more punches at Ed.

Ed ducks the last punch while giving Lee a powerful swing to the head. Once Ed connects, he begins to throw couple more punches but only for Lee recover and dodges the rest. Ed quickly went to defensive mode as he tries to evade Lee's jabs.

Lee quickly went to assault mode once Ed begins to back up to a corner. Noticing that Ed is nearby a corner, he quickly threw a punch at Ed. Ed back up to avoid it but only to meet another punch to his face. Ed was in trouble as his back is against the corner and Lee does not show any stopping of his assault.

Lee now has Ed where he wants him to be. His strikes are much faster than Ed could have dream of. As the last punch Lee had threw, Ed notices something about his stance. The referee begins to break the two up as both went to their corners.

Morita quickly wipes Ed's face as Takashi gives Ed water. Eddy begins to talk about Ed's performance.

"C'mon Ed this guy is not better than Rolf at most. Alright he's quick on his feet and his jabs are also quick as well. But he can't take a punch from you."

Ed nods as Eddy continue to talk to him. Once the referee checks both boxers condition, he immediately gives the signal for the second round.

* * *

(Round 2)

As the bell rings one more time, Ed and Lee begin to circle each other. Ed quicky went in for a jab but only for it to be block. Ed threw another punch but Lee dodges it. Ed continues on his assault as Lee dodges them.

Lee threw a quick jab but this time Ed saw it coming and dodge it. The jab glaze Ed's right cheeks. Lee threw another punch but only for it to be block. Lee scowls as he begins to realize his hit and evade technique seem useless now. Ed grins once he saw Le's frustration.

Ed went in for the kill as he threw a strong jab at Lee. Lee didn't dodge it as the jab connects his face. Lee struggles for a little bit but stop once Ed throw another punch at him. In order to regain his balance, Lee grabs onto the ropes.

Now that Lee is tired up, Ed threw more jabs for what Lee did for him earlier. The referee stops the assault and tells both boxers to go back to their corners.

Lee sits back to his corner while spitting out blood and drool out of his mouth. He stares daggers against Ed. Okay now it starting to piss him off. How can this guy of all the people he had fought could give him so much trouble.

He wasn't called the Lightening Boxer for nothing. No matter how many punches he threw at him, he always found a way to counter it. His thoughts were interrupted once his trainer begins to talk to him. He begins to relax as his trainer along with his friends come talk to him.

As for Ed well he was having a time of his life. He never fought so hard ever since he left Peach Creek and Rolf stops boxing for awhile. Lee was a perfect opponent for him as both styles are evenly matched. His style of boxing relied on giving powerful swings to force his opponent to give up while Lee's style focusing on tiring his opponent out with quick jabs and evades.

Before he could think about it anymore, Eddy begins to pump Ed up for one more fight. The referee checks on both boxers condition as they both stand up for one more time. The third match was about to start as both meet each other one more time.

* * *

Now it is the sixth round and both men refuse to give up. Ed is now tired from receiving jabs from Lee as he struggle to get up from the ground. His black eye give it away that Lee is aiming for Ed's face. Not only that but Ed sworn that lee may cracks a few of his ribs.

Lee was no better than Ed as he stand up for one more time. His nose is bleeding as Ed broke it two rounds ago. Sweats were now pouring from his face as his eyes are now tired. He could barely stand as well due to his body limits.

The referee stops counting as both men stood up for one more time. _'Okay this is it. One more punch is all I need.' _Both Lee and Ed thought of as they circle each other for the last time. Ed threw a punch but Lee avoids it barely. Ed struggles to regain his momentum as Lee starts to throw jabs at Ed. Ed dodges a few but met some that connects to his chest. Ed collapses to one knee while trying to catch his breath.

The referee starts to count as Ed is now on the ground. Lee finally starts to relax as Ed is now on the ground. Eddy, Morita, and Takashi scream for Ed to get up. Everything seems to go slow as Ed staring at the lights. Ed was about to close his eyes but heard a familiar voice.

"_Ed boy you are going to dishonor the son of the sheepard."_

Ed's eyes widen as he saw Rolf standing in his gray shorts with the capital R on the left leg in red. In his hands were brown gloves. He is also wearing black boots with red laces.

Ed blinks one more time as Rolf calls his name one more time.

"_Ed boy you just going give up and refuse to fight me one more time." _

Ed shakes his head as he watch Rolf for more time.

"_Then stand up Ed boy like a man. Your back can never touch the ground." _

With that said Ed starts to get up. The referee stops at nine as he watches Ed gets up. Lee couldn't believe it. What does it take for this monster to stray down? Eddy, Takashi, and Morita threw towels in the air once Ed completely stands up. The crowd was now screaming louder as Ed watch Lee.

Ed was now staring at Rolf with a grin as both of them get ready for their fight. Rolf threw a jab but Ed dodge it. Rolf threw another one but it only hit air as Ed evades it. Rolf keeps throwing punches at Ed but only for it to be block or evade.

Ed notices that Rolf is open for an uppercut and without hesitation he manages to give Rolf his signature move the Ed cut. Rolf smiles at Ed before falling. Ed blinks as he stares at the fallen Rolf. Ed took a step closer as Rolf give Ed a thumb up despite his defeat.

Ed close his eyes as he smiles back at Rolf. Once he opens them he saw Lee on the ground with the referee count ten. The referee gives the signal to ring the bell as Ed stares at the fallen Lee. Eddy, Takashi, and Morita quickly climb over the rope while rushing over to Ed. As the trio tackles Ed, Ed saw "Rolf" leaving the ring. "Rolf" nods his head at Ed before disappearing into the crowd.

The crowd was on their feet as they applaud for the great match. The announcer quickly went to the ring.

"_AND THAT IT FOLKS. HERE IS YOUR WINNER ED"THE GREEN BEAR" WILLIAMS FROM FUJIMI ACADEMY."_

Ed looks at the risen Lee and quickly went up to him. Ed gives him a smile along raise his hand to shakes. Lee looks at Ed for a minute before smile back and shook him with him. Ed was about to release until Lee raise his hand in the air. The crowd cheers loudly as the two shows sportsmanship to each other.

Lee leaves the ring while Ed strays for one more minute before being walk out by Eddy, Takashi, and Morita.

* * *

Once Ed gotten back to school, he was immediately treated as a war hero. No ones mess with him, Eddy, or Double D anymore and they think twice about messing with Kohta again. As Ed and Kohta were about to go to class, they saw a new kid from what they could tell.

He was same size as Ed but only more bulky. He wears the school male uniform with red sneakers. But Ed saw blue hair along with dark brown eyes that matches his amber ones. It wasn't until the boy talk is when Ed's eyes are widened.

"Hello Ed boy, ready for our fight."

**A/N: Sorry about not updating the main story. Don't worry it will be post soon. Now why would Rolf be in this story because of a review I've read a long time ago. It makes me thinks about what I could have done to improve the story. And Rolf could be the fourth Ed as his personalities does match some of the Eds. While Ed is dreaming of Rolf during his fight with Lee he is actually fighting Lee not Rolf. Hey once you receives head shots so many time you begins to think that you saw or heard something. **


	3. Devin and Kyoko Night

**A/N: Well folks this story is about Devin and Kyoko. In the **_**Eds of the Dead **_**Devin reminds Kyoko about a one night stand in which the latter close his mouth. It also begins the start on the romantic relationship of the two. Now let start.**

Devin could only groan as he laid his head on his desk. He stares at the huge stack of paper in front of him while checking his watch. He needs four more minute to leave. Why he want to leave? He couldn't strand paper works. Checking for any loop holes while signing his name only want him to leave his job and go be somewhere else he can have fun into. If it wasn't for Eddy and Ed he wouldn't have to print out detention slips for another teacher on his break.

Before he could think it about anymore his thoughts was interrupts by the knocks of his door. While groaning, he brings his head to see the door.

"Come in."

With that say, the door was open by none other than Kyoko. Ever since Devin came Kyoko never been the same. Devin's laidback personality only causes her stress as she was assign to guide him around the school. With annoying flirts attempts by Devin, the two later became somewhat of good friends.

Devin stares at her before smirking. Kyoko caught his smirk and could only just frown as Devin was trying his best to flirt with her again.

"Sure what do you want this time Kyoko-chan?"

"Well I not doing anything for the… wait did you add chan to my name?"

Kyoko looks surprise at Devin in which the latter nods. She shook her blush away while continue to speak.

"As I was saying, maybe we should hang out for the rest of the night."

"So you're asking me out?"

"Don't make any assumption idiot. I am asking you to go somewhere."

"And that will be?"

"At Yotsu kitsune."

"Wait the drunken fox?"

"Yep."

"Alright I might go."

"Okay then I should go and let you do your work."

Kyoko smirks at Devin as the latter head is now resting on the desk. With the door about to be close her eyes widen once she heard Devin's commit.

"You should wear a red lacy bra. It brings your eyes out more than your plain flowers blue one."

With that say Devin was immediate rush to the nurse office by a wondering Double D and Ed as they carry the unconscious and bloody Devin to Nurse Shizuka.

It was now 9:00 p.m. Devin is now entering the bar where Kyoko describe him. The bar was in a somewhat good location as there were other restaurants nearby. The bar was plain except there were a huge neon sign where a fox is holding a alcoholic beverage cup.

Devin is wearing a royal blue dress shirt with long sleeves. He is also wearing a black vest with gold lettering on the back. His gray faded jeans may him look like one of his students. His hair was somewhat comb as the spikes were much tame before.

Once he enters the bar, he easy spot Kyoko who sitting one of the bar stool. She didn't see him as she continue taking a slip of her drink. Before she could take another slip; someone put their hands on her eyes. Judging by their hands, Kyoko thinks it is a man.

"Guess who?"

Kyoko smiles as she easy knew who it was.

"Devin you could stop."

"Alright."

Devin takes his hands off of Kyoko as he sits next to her. He wonders what kind of dinks that the bar have. Before he could think about it anymore Kyoko offer him a drink. He sniffs it before taking a slip of it. Kyoko frowns at him.

"You don't trust me."

"Actually I do trust you but we both know that you a heavy drinker."

"Aww Devin-kun does trust me after all."

"Yea now what this… wait did you just call me Devin-kun?"

"Yep."

Devin looks at her before ordering eight more shots of snow cherry. Once he receives them he gives Kyoko an amusing smirk.

"Alright Kyoko-chan I challenge you."

"Alright then so what the challenge is?"

"Whoever could drink the most snow cherry win."

"And what does the winner get?"

"No paper works for a week."

With that said Kyoko and Devin quickly drink most of Devin's snow cherry.

After a couple of rounds Devin is now drunk. Everything he is seeing is now fuzzy or blurring. He looks at the equal drunk Kyoko who was just laughing at him. He didn't know how hot was Kyoko is as her breast was almost shown.

Kyoko couldn't think either as she stares at Devin. Devin dress shirt came undone as his muscular body was shown. She was too busy staring at his six packs before giggling.

Devin thinks it was time to go as he starts to get up. Kyoko follow his lead as she almost trip on her own footing. Devin and Kyoko manage to get up by using each other as support. With the two leaving the bar, they are now walking on the sidewalk.

They stop at an alley due to Devin wants to rest. The two were alone as they look into each other eyes. It was quiet for the two as neither speaks. Devin decides to break the silence.

"Man did I tell you how beautiful you look at midnight."

Devin took an inch closer to Kyoko as the latter is leaning against a brick wall. Kyoko blushes while having a pervert smile as she leans closer to Devin's ear.

"Did I tell you how sexy you're?"

Devin blushes but was about to say something until Kyoko smash her lip against his. Devin's eyes widen as his felt Kyoko's tongue dancing around with his. He shook it off as he places his hands on her but. Kyoko blushes as well but say nothing as she wraps around Devin's neck with her arms.

They continue to kiss until they stop for air. The drunk lovers continue to glaze at each other eyes until Devin pick Kyoko up in which cause she wraps her legs around his waist. Devin begins to kiss Kyoko's neck in which he receives a moan.

Devin stops what he was doing. Kyoko give him a pout before being told they could do it privately. Kyoko smiles as she was being held bride style by Devin. They exit the alley eagerly as neither could wait.

Devin groans as he begins to wake up. Once he opens his eyes he immediately closes it back as his head starts to throbs. The head arch begins to stop as he realizes he wasn't in his bed. Instead he was in a hotel room by judging what he could have seen.

"Oh man I need to stop drinking so much." Devin said as he begins to get up. Once he is up he felt a breeze. He looks down to see he was naked and immediately grabs the nearest thing to cover him. In his hand was something soft but I was big as his hand could only cup it. He turns around to see a woman who is naked as well underneath the bed covers.

At first he wasn't surprise as this was the fourth time this happen to him until he saw reddish brown hair. Not only have that but her brown eyes given him a picture of someone. His eyes also spot a pair of glasses on the dresser nearby the bed.

'_Wait red hair, glasses, and brown eyes. Please don't be Kyoko oh God please don't be her.' _Devin was thinking of as he reaches for the woman in his bed. With one shove he manages to wake the woman up. Devin's eyes widen as horrors were coming to his head. In his bed was none other Kyoko herself.

Kyoko's hair was all over her face as she wipes her eyes for a bit. She looks at the man near her as she reaches for her glasses. Once she put them on the man's image became clear. Her eyes widen as Devin who was naked sitting by her. She looks down to see that she was equaled naked as well. Only one thought came to her mind as she continues stares at Devin. Devin plugs his ears as he knew what going to happen.

After Kyoko's piecing screams the situation calm down for a little. They are both lay on the bed with the covers on top of them. Neither has looked the other in the face as both stares at the ceiling. It wasn't until Kyoko spoke the silence stops.

"We will tell this to no one. Got it."

Devin nods his head as he looks at the ceiling. He stops once he felt something on his chest. Kyoko rolls on top of Devin with a smirk on her face.

"And beside one more wouldn't hurt either of us."

Devin smirks as well as both of them continue to go at it one more time. And beside he could use this as a story on how he beds with someone that is no way near his class of women.

**A/N Yep this SS tells us how Devin could be a player. I means in the show Eddy was taught by his brother on how to pick up girls in which Eddy wasn't popular enough to make it work. Well other than that enjoy the story. **


End file.
